


Aksamitka

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Can you please write a fic where it’s the birth of your and Jaskier’s child. Female Reader cursing at him and almost breaking his hand, Jaskier being so apologetic and excited to see the new baby, Geralt and Yennifer hanging out in the outside room pretending to not care but secretly excited.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Aksamitka

“That’s right my love, you’re doing splendidly! Look at you, you’re like a goddess, creating life and bestowing the blessing of our child upon the world- hey, what are you doing?” Jaskier protested as the midwife pulled him out of your reach. You were red faced and sweating and your hair was sticking to your scalp and the pain wracking your body was unlike any you had ever faced before and by the gods if that man you loved didn’t stop talking you would strangle him with your bare hands. The midwife knew this which was why she had tried to insist that Jaskier not be in the room during the bitch, stating that it wasn’t done, but Jaskier had been bound and determined and so now she had to focus on you, the baby, and trying to keep the man by your side alive. Altogether it wasn’t the easiest birth. A contraction hit and you cried out, reaching out for Jaskier who was immediately by your side, grabbing your hand and guiding you through the pain.

“I hope that it’s over soon,” Geralt said. The sounds of your struggling were clearly heard even in the next room where he and Yennefer sat waiting.

“So I can return to work,” he continued, trying to hide the genuine concern he felt for your wellbeing as well as excitement for the child you were bringing into this world.

“She’s strong, she’ll pull through. And the child has her blood so they will be healthy as well,” Yennefer said, seeing the truth behind his words. He gave her a small smile that creased into a grimace as a bloodcurdling scream rent the air.

“That can’t be right,” he murmured and began to rise from his seat but Yennefer placed a comforting hand on his.

“If I hear something unexpected, I promise to tell you,” she said, and gently pulled him back down.

“You’re close,” the midwife said. Jaskier gasped and when his eyes found yours again you saw tears gleaming in them.

“Get this thing out of me,” you pleaded and he held your hand tight in his. Too tight. Way too tight, he was pretty sure he felt some crunching but he’d be damned if he said anything about being in pain right at this moment. 

“You are Y/F/N, love of my life and mother to our child. You can do this,” he urged and you nodded before turning to face the midwife again.

“Alright, start pushing,” the midwife said.

Geralt tapped his foot and Yennefer could see that trying to sit and wait as you screamed in pain a room over was driving him mad.

“What was it they decided to call the child?” she asked, trying to distract him.

“Aksamitka,” Geralt answered. “It means marigold. I suggested they just name her Marigold but that would be too easy I guess.”

“And if it is a boy?” she asked, knowing full well what the answer was but wanting to see Geralt say it.

“Geralt,” he answered, trying very hard not to look pleased.

“A good name,” she said. The sound of a baby crying cut through the air and Geralt and Yennefer looked towards the door and then at each other, faces finally breaking into the excited grins they’d been hiding.

“It’s a girl,” Jaskier said, holding the tiny bundle and staring at it in awe. You saw Geralt’s smile falter just a tiny bit, a flicker of disappointment quickly recovered as he looked at the baby.

“Why don’t you tell them her name,” you prompted Jaskier. He gave you a soft kiss on the forehead and then walked the baby over to Geralt and Yennefer.

“May I introduce Aksamitka Geralta Pankratz,” Jaskier announces and gently places the baby in Yennefer’s arms. Yennefer looks up from the baby to Geralt who doesn’t say anything for a moment and then gently places a finger near your daughter whose tiny fits curls tries to wrap around his finger, not quite big enough yet.

“Hmm,” he says.

“You bloody well better say more than Hmm witcher. And don’t say fuck because you shouldn’t swear in front of the baby,” you snap, the anger and exhaustion not quite out of your system yet.

“Dearest you just said-”

“What did I say?”

“Nothing love,” Jaskier says, turning back to Geralt, “Well? Does that meet your approval? I know we said we were going to name a boy after you but we didn’t want to wait and leave it up to chance. Don’t worry Yennefer, when we have another baby they can be Yennefer or just Yenn!”

“When?” you ask, your tone forbidding.

“If!” Jaskier corrects.

“She’s beautiful,” Yennefer says, gently rocking it, “I may have to murder you both myself and just raise her with Geralt.”

You laugh but Jaskier eyes her suspiciously.

“A joke,” Geralt reassures him and Jaskier gives a weak laugh but still squints suspiciously at the sorceress who hands the baby back over to her father.

“Are you sure about that by the way?” Geralt asks as Jaskier takes his seat next to you on the bed. “About her godparents?”

“Of course,” you say, gazing into your baby’s face, “There is no one we trust more.”

Geralt stands up a bit straighter and doesn’t try to hide the smile this time. Yennefer’s hand snakes into his and squeezes it as the pair look at your newly expanded little family.

“She looks just like you,” Jaskier says reverently as he traces her tiny nose with his finger.

“She looks just like a bunch of tomatoes,” you say, chuckling, “She won’t look like either of us for a bit.”

“No I can tell,” Jaskier says with certainty, “She will have your features and my talents. She will be unstoppable.”

“Oh gods don’t say that, that sounds terrifying,” you say.

“Yes, all of this is, but I’ve come to find the best things are,” Jaskier replies, and leans in to plant the gentlest kiss on your daughter’s brow. 


End file.
